In the manufacturing of semi-finished products, especially metal strips in the metalworking industry, production is planned to fully utilize the corresponding plants for manufacturing a corresponding product. For manufacturing the corresponding product a corresponding process schedule is prepared, through which the product entering the mill is converted into a desired outflow product leaving the mill.
A schedule of the rolling process for a specific product is also determined in rolling mills for manufacturing metal strips. Such a process schedule relating to a roll stand or a number of roll stands, especially a rolling train, is referred to as a pass schedule. In this case a single passage of the stock to be rolled through a rolling stand is viewed as a pass. As a rule a plurality of products, which are dependent on the mode of operation of the rolling mill, are manufactured by a rolling mill.
If the process is disrupted during the processing of stock to be rolled in a rolling mill, this results in a deviation from the conditions present in the rolling mill for rolling the stock and from the conditions required for the pass schedule for rolling the stock. As a result of this deviation it can occur that a specific product can no longer be produced in accordance with its pass schedule because of an undesired process deviation.
Under these circumstances it may be necessary to stop the entire rolling mill in order to remove from the rolling mill stock that can no longer be processed. Otherwise scrap is produced since the quality parameters of the product can no longer be adhered to. This leads to production outages and possibly even to damage to the rolling mill.